


I Got You

by tifaching



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Exhausted Dean Winchester, Kissing, M/M, Protective Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-25
Updated: 2011-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's exhausted.  Sam worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got You

Dean’s beautiful when he sleeps, Sam reflects, even now, curled up tight, freckles stark against pale skin. Last night was a bad one, full of nightmares- whispered pleas and ringing screams- it had been dawn before Dean drifted into restless slumber. Sam knows he doesn’t make a sound, a movement, but Dean startles awake and Sam bites his lip at how _tired_ his brother looks, how _lost_.

“Hey,” Sam whispers, hand moving to caress Dean’s face. Sam’s heart breaks at Dean’s minute flinch but he doesn’t stop, pressing his lips briefly to his brother’s. “It’s okay, Dean. I got you.”


End file.
